On the High Seas
by sentbyfools
Summary: A collection of Captain Swan drabble length fics based off of prompts sent to me on tumblr.
1. Sailing

**Title: **Sailing

**For this prompt: Killian teaching Emma how to sail the ship**

* * *

"You're going to want to avoid that," Hook says. His words ghost over the skin of the back of her neck as he comes up behind her.

Emma forces herself not to jump at his touch when he guides his hands over hers.

"We'll need to go one notch to starboard to avoid those rocks," he says.

Emma spins the wheel slowly, carefully to the right. She breathes a small sigh of relief when they easily maneuver around the rocks.

"There's no need to be so skittish; you're doing great," Hook says again.

"You're a good teacher," Emma admits. He removes his hands from hers, and at the loss of his touch, Emma frowns, but recovers quickly as he takes a step back, allowing her to turn and face him.

"Am I?" he says, scratching his chin. He studies her carefully for a moment, and then says quietly, "It's been a long time since I've had anyone to teach, and the last time - well, it didn't end well."

Emma bites the inside of her lip, unsure of what to say. She can guess how the last time ended - neither Neal nor Hook had told her what really happened between the two of them, but she didn't need them to. The look in Hook's eyes when she told him that Neal, Baelfire, was Henry's father, and Neal's reaction to Hook's arrival in Manhattan had been enough to tell her that something bad had gone down. It didn't surprise her, what with Neal being the son of the man that killed Hook's love, but what did surprise her was the regret that Hook clearly felt about it.

"Thank you," is what she finally says. Before she can second guess herself, she continues, "I realize I haven't told you how truly grateful I am for what you're doing for us, and, well, especially for me. You didn't need to take us on board your ship, didn't need to help us find Henry, and you especially didn't need to offer this distraction from my worrying about him. You don't know how much this means to me."

After a long moment of just silently regarding her, he reaches out and brushes a stray hair out of her face. His fingers lightly touch her skin, and Emma stills, acutely aware of just how close they are, too aware of this thing between them that seems to be growing the longer she spends in his company.

"Think nothing of it," he says, a small smile curving his lips.

"I won't -" Emma says quickly. He inclines his head at her, confusion colouring his features. Emma clarifies, "I won't think nothing of it. What you're doing - "

She pauses, realizing that the next thing she says might change their relationship forever.

"No one's ever done anything like this for me before, _Killian_," she finishes.

His eyes widen, and Emma feels uncertain of whether she has said the right thing until he leans forward so that his mouth brushes her cheek. She can feel the blush rise on her skin as he places a chaste kiss there, and even in the cool night air of Neverland, she feels overly heated.

"If I had the chance to do it all over, I'd make the same choice," he says when he pulls away from her.

Emma smiles at him, and he graces her with a smile that lights up his whole face, making his sea blue eyes twinkle like the stars in the sky.

"Back to the wheel, Swan," he says gruffly, turning away from her, and despite everything, despite the terrible situation, Emma feels like somehow everything is going to be all right.


	2. Aye, Aye Cap'n

**Title: **Aye, Aye Cap'n

**For this prompt: After they're back in Storybrooke Emma surprises Killian on the Jolly Roger dressed completely like a pirate complete with stealing his coat.**

* * *

Emma doesn't knock when she finds the captain's quarters closed. Instead she uses the key he gave her, unlocks the door, and waits for him to notice her.

Killian clears his throat loudly as he turns to face her. "Well," he says, his eyes roving over her form, "This is certainly a surprise."

"When I found my coat was missing, I suspected you might have had a hand in it, but I never expected this might come of it," he continues. His gaze finally travels to her face, lingering over her lips before coming to a stop at her eyes.

Emma smirks, and with a flourish, she takes off the feathered hat and bows. "Do you like it?" she asks as she comes out of the bow.

"Like it, love?"

He stands up from the chair at his desk, and crosses the cabin quickly until he is standing right before her. He is breathing heavily, as if he has just run a marathon, and his eyes look her up and down again, as if he can't believe what he is seeing.

"I think this goes far beyond like. You look like a true pirate now, and the look suits you _very_ well."

Without any warning, he grabs her by the belt loop of her leather pants with his hook, pulling her towards him.

"After all you taught me in Neverland, I guess that I'm pirate enough to wear it now," she says breathily as he begins to trail kisses down her exposed cleavage.

"I suppose I shall have to call you Captain Swan now," Killian says, pausing to look at her.

"Aye," she says with a smirk. Deftly she pushes him away from her. "And what the captain says goes."

Killian tries to approach her again, and Emma holds up a hand, stopping him.

"Let me tell you how it works on my ship," she says authoritatively, "I make the demands, you follow them."

He stares at her, stunned for a long moment, and then finally a grin spreads across his face, and he says, "Something tells me you'll be making quite a few of them tonight."

Her heeled boots click on the wood floor as she walks towards him, hands on her hips and smirk still in place. Killian follows her movements as she leads him towards the bed. He falls back against it, and Emma lifts a finger under his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"Divest me of these clothes, scoundrel," she says, winking suggestively.

"Aye, aye, cap'n," Killian says and pulls her down on top of him, covering her mouth with his.


	3. Captain Jack

**Title: **Captain Jack

**For this prompt: Neverland- Hook overhears emma telling snow about another dashing Pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow and get's jealous lol**

* * *

"He has nothing on Captain Jack Sparrow," Killian overhears Emma say as he is walking away from the wheel. Standing by the railings of the ship, Snow White and Emma are talking, heads bowed together as if in deep discussion. Curious, he stops, and listens.

"But Will is honourable, sweet, _kind_," Snow White cuts in.

"Yes, but so is Jack, and he is a true pirate, the most dashing, charming, and handsome pirate on the seven seas," Emma says breathlessly.

Killian isn't a jealous man. With his good looks and his allure, he has never had any reason to be, but hearing Emma talk about this _Captain Jack Sparrow_, well - Killian isn't a jealous man, but by gods whatever he is feeling right now is quite close to it.

"Emma," Snow White says softly, and Killian realizes that he has been spotted. Fixing a smirk in place, he walks over to them.

"Milady," he nods at Snow White while she glowers at him. "Swan," he says.

"Hook," Emma says, looking uncomfortable.

Deciding to deal with the situation head-on, he leans in towards Emma and says, "Jack Sparrow may be the most handsome pirate sailing your world, but I guarantee that he has nothing on me. I'm the finest captain in this world and the next, and I'll thank you to remember that."

"Oh, please," Snow White says, waving her hand dismissively, but Killian pays no mind to her reaction, focused instead on the way Emma swallows as he finishes speaking, her eyes drawn to his.

For one long uninterrupted moment, all they do is stare at each other, and then Emma breaks the silence and says, "Remember I will."

He smiles at Emma who looks away quickly, and then turns to Snow White, who is glaring daggers at him.

"I'll take my leave then," he says, and whistling a jolly tune, he walks away.


	4. Rain

**Title: **Rain

**For this prompt: Killian and Emma argue about denying their feelings for each other, then share a steamy kiss in the rain after admitting it. Smut ensues, but doesn't have to!**

**this prompt: Killian finds out about Graham while they are on the ship**

* * *

The rain starts to fall softly at first as Emma shoves her hands against Killian's chest, stepping away from him. "Don't," she says angrily.

"Don't what, darling? Don't ask you a simple question?" he says, looking from her face to her closed fist.

"Don't go there, Killian," Emma warns again. The rain starts to fall harder, in times with Emma's ragged breaths.

"Why the badge? What is so significant about it?"

Emma clutches the star shaped badge in her hand, willing Killian to stop probing with every ounce of her being.

It doesn't work.

"Just tell me, Emma," he says quietly, his voice barely audible over the sound of the falling rain.

"Why is it so important that I tell you?"

"It's important because it matters to you," he says carefully.

"Just because we - you don't get to know every part of me," she says. "You don't own me."

"You think this is about owning you? Swan, you really don't understand me at all, do you?"

"Maybe I don't," she lashes out. "Why do you care anyway?"

His expression sharpens at that, and he moves towards her again, even as Emma backs away.

"Why should I care when you've made it so abundantly clear that you don't want me to?" he says, each word spoken bitterly.

He pauses, looks away, and then turns back to her, a new fire in his eyes as he says, this time his tone much softer, "However, I, unlike you, am not one to deny what is so obviously going on between us, no matter how much you may wish me to. You said we understand each other, Emma, and we do. I know you're only trying to protect yourself because you don't want to get hurt, but please, Emma, just let me in."

His words hit home, and Emma feels something inside her break. She closes her eyes as she speaks.

"His name was Graham. He was the sheriff in Storybrooke and he figured out about the curse long before I did. He realized that Regina had his heart and was controlling him. I didn't believe him because I grew up not believing in magic or fairytales, and so he - he died. She crushed his heart, killed him, and if I had just believed him, I could have saved him. It's all my fault," Emma says, her voice choked with unshed tears.

Killian crosses the rest of the way to her, and with his good hand, clutches her cheek. "I understand completely, that feeling that you could've done something more, but it isn't your fault, love," he says softly. "You didn't kill him."

"I might as well have," she says mournfully, the tears starting to fall down her cheeks to be washed away by the descending rain.

"No, you can't think like that," he tells her. "And I'm sure he wouldn't want you to. The blame lies solely with the person who killed him."

"But I -" Emma says.

Killian bends forward, capturing her mouth with his in a soft kiss that makes Emma cry all the harder from how much gentleness and caring he instills in the simple touch. When he pulls away, Emma moves with him, leaning into his embrace.

"Remember him for who he was," Killian says, "Not for how he died."

"Killian, I -"

Killian cuts her off, pulling her closer to him. Emma encircles him with her arms, clutching him to her. "I've got you," he says, and they stay like that, wrapped in each other's arms, for a long, long time.


	5. Sea Legs

**Title: **Sea Legs

**Prompt: After the adrenaline from passing through the portal to Neverland wears off, Emma gets seasick and ends up emptying her stomach over the side of the Jolly Rodger. Hook gets strangely upset after realizing she will never be able to go sailing with him.**

* * *

One moment, Emma is right behind him, the next, she's leaning over the side of the ship's railing, heaving up the contents of her stomach.

Killian would be the first one by her side, but he doesn't know where they came out of the portal at just yet, and he has to keep his eyes on the sea. Snow White and Prince Charming run to her aid. Killian spares a glance back at her to see her father holding her hair back while her mother rubs soothing circles along her back. It is a quaint scene but something niggles at the back of Killian's mind, a faint disappointment that his little fantasy of sailing the ship with Emma by his side has been cast away.

_Life's full of disappointments,_ he reminds himself, but still he can't help holding on to the faint hope that she might grow used to the movements of the boat, that maybe this is a fluke.

He catches sight of land in the distance and turns the ship towards it. Moments later, the sound of retching stops and Emma steps up beside him.

"Well, it looks like your sea legs haven't grown in yet," Regina comments snidely.

Emma gives her a look that says that she isn't even going to deal with Regina's bullshit right now, and then she turns to Killian.

"You wouldn't happen to have a toothbrush on board, now would you?" she asks him. Her eyes are rimmed red and she makes a face as she tastes her mouth.

He raises an eyebrow at her in confusion. "If what you mean by 'toothbrush' is something to clean your mouth with, I'll go get you something from below," he says.

"Thanks. That portal was rougher on the stomach than I was expecting. It won't happen again though," she says confidently.

Killian smiles at her and says, "Spoken like a true sea lass."

The smile she gives him starts out nervous at first, and then it grows into something larger, an expression that lights up her whole face.

"Emma, are you sure you're alright?" Snow White asks, breaking the moment, and Emma turns away from him to face her mother.

"I'm fine," Emma assures her. Quickly, she turns back to Killian, smiling at him again, and says, "Thank you, truly. Thank you for everything," before returning to her parents' sides.


	6. Bounty

**Title: **Bounty

**Cs prompt: Emma telling Killian about being a bounty hunter and his reaction. Maybe have her tell him about her hardest catch.**

* * *

"You're not the first man I've had in chains, you know" Emma casually comments. Emma is standing by Killian's side, a place she has found herself quite frequently since they boarded his ship to Neverland, and everyone else is too busy trying to ignore each other to pay them any mind. They've been sailing around for days with no sight of land, and while Emma isn't exactly bored, too worried about Henry to reach that state, she has gotten to the point where she needs a break from the monotony of their arguments and the sight of the calm blue sea.

"Oh really?" Killian says, cocking an eyebrow at her. Pouting, he says, "And I thought I was your one and only."

Emma rolls her eyes. "I was a bounty hunter," she clarifies.

"Ah, I see," Killian says. "You're a natural hunter, it must've come easy to you."

Emma ignores the part of her that feels pride at his compliment, and says, "It did. I always found who I was looking for."

"But surely, some of them must've given you as much trouble as I," Killian says, prodding her for more information.

She could refuse to tell him, but she was the one who brought it up in the first place, so it wouldn't make much sense to leave it at that. "There was this one woman," she says.

"A woman, eh? I'm not surprised. Other men might be, but I've met some tough women in my time, you included."

Emma shakes her head, a small smile playing at her lips. "Are you going to let me finish or not?"

"Aye, tell your story, love. I'll shut my mouth."

"Well, this woman, she had a habit of slipping through my grasp every time I managed to pin her down. I couldn't figure out how she was doing it. One moment, she'd be in my sights, but the next, I'd lose her. I came to realize that she was a particularly skilled thief. Actually, she was a kleptomaniac."

Killian strikes her with a confused look. "A what?"

"Someone who can't stop stealing things," Emma explains. "She was practically stealing clothes off of people backs in order to change her appearance while on the move. Hats, umbrellas, sunglasses, you name it, she'd steal it and use it. After I realized that, I disguised myself and waited for her to come for me, and when she tried to steal my hat off my head, I handcuffed her before she had the chance to run again."

"You sound really proud of that," Killian says.

Emma cringes and meets his gaze, waiting for him to mock her, but to her surprise - although it shouldn't, nothing about Killian should be surprising at this point - he says, "You should be. With quick thinking like that, being able to use your enemy's weaknesses against them...I was certainly right in my assessment that you'd make a hell of a pirate." He finishes with a smile that pulls a reluctant grin out of Emma.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she says, looking away, but the smile remains on her face and inside she flushes with pride and something more.


	7. untitled

**Title: **untitled

**For this prompt: Emma catches Killian and David talking about how best to explain to Emma she needs sword fighting lessons after they watch her attempt to fight off someone in Neverland.**

* * *

She knows her father and Killian don't like each other, at least, her father _really_ doesn't like Killian, so when they both decide to go off to collect firewood, Emma knows it is a disaster in the making. She follows behind them quietly, sticking to the shadows and ducking behind the heavy undergrowth. They stop and Emma slides behind a tree, hiding from David's searching gaze.

Their voices are muffled, and at first, Emma can't wrap her mind around the fact that they're actually having a conversation and not fighting. She steps closer, ducking behind another tree, so that she can actually hear what they're saying.

"It isn't like she - "

"She can certainly survive, I mean, she seems to at least know that the pointy end goes in the other guy, but -"

"But you're right -"

Emma has heard enough. "Right about what?"she asks, deciding to step out into their view, anger making her bold.

Killian and David's identical expressions might have been funny in a different situation, but Emma is too annoyed by them talking about her behind her back to appreciate the humour of their blanched faces.

"Emma," David starts, and then stops as if unable or unwilling to go on.

He looks to Killian, and Killian rolls his eyes. He scratches his neck and then finally lets out a sigh, locks eyes with her, and says, "Look, Swan, Charming and I have been discussing your sword fighting skills, which frankly need a bit of work."

"Need a bit of work?" She laughs. "I did perfectly fine against a dragon, not to mention how I kicked your ass," Emma says.

"Love, I was barely trying," Killian states. "I was toying with you. If I had wanted to, I could've finished that fight in an instant."

Emma glances over at David who is giving Killian an inscrutable look. She shifts her attention back to Killian and says, "So, you let me win?"

"I -" He frowns, looking away. "I guess I did. Though you did pack quite the punch. Your sword fighting technique may need some work, but your fist fighting certainly doesn't."

Emma huffs. She lets her shoulders drop and sighs. "So who's going to teach me?"

"Me," they both say simultaneously.

Killian twists his head to look at David. "Mate, I've had about 300 years of practice under my belt."

"Yeah, but she's _my_ daughter." The look David gives Killian makes Emma blush, because she knows that he isn't just telling Killian that he should be the one teaching her - gods, is this how normal girls feel when they bring a guy home to meet dad? Not that she was bringing Killian home with her or anything, at least...Emma shakes her head, trying to clear away the confusing feelings and thoughts.

"How about you two take turns?" Emma says, trying to mediate the situation.

"That's fine by me, mate, as long as it's fine with you, of course," Killian says to David. Emma rolls her eyes at the teasing look in Killian's eyes. He is enjoying this way too much.

David glares at Killian, but then turns a softened gaze on Emma. Emma pleads with him with her eyes. Sighing, he turns to Killian and says, "Alright. But you better not try anything funny."

"I'll be on my best behavior," Killian swears, hand over his heart. David narrows his eyes at Killian, but doesn't say anything more.

"Now, will you two actually gather some firewood?" Emma says, the chill night wind leaving her shaking. Turning on her heel, she says, "It's freezing out here," and heads back to camp.


	8. Done With You

**Title: **Done With You

**For this prompt: David catches Killian and Emma "sword fighting". (take that as you will)**

**Notes; **can be seen as a sort of sequel to the last prompt

* * *

"Come on, Swan, attack me like you mean it."

Hook's voice carries through the forest. Their party had split up to search the forest and while Hook and Emma had gone off in one direction, David and Regina had gone in another, and Gold and Snow in yet another. Their search had proved fruitless as it had so many times since they'd arrived in Neverland. David thought that he and Regina were the first ones to return to camp, but Hook's voice and the sound of metal crashing against metal prove that theory wrong.

David turns to Regina. "I'm going to..." David trails off, distracted by how heated Emma and Hook's battle sounds. Without another thought, he leaves Regina behind at their campsite and follows the sounds through the wooded area until he reaches a small clearing. Hook and Emma take no notice of him as he stands at the edge, watching them.

"I could have your hand off in a moment," Hook says. "You need to think about your move before you make it. Watch your opponent, find his weaknesses, and then follow through with an attack. And keep moving. The longer you stand still, the easier it is for me to run my blade through you."

Emma parries his next blow easily, but Hook does the same to hers when she tries to get a hit in right after. David frowns. They shouldn't be training with real blades, it is too dangerous, but neither of them seem to care about that, too focused on their combat.

They move around the clearing, never staying in one place at one time, and when Emma has to sidestep quickly to avoid a blow raining down on her head, David steps forward to end the training session.

However, Emma's next move stops him in his tracks.

She lunges out with her sword, hitting against Hook's blade so hard that his sword falls to his side. While Hook's sword arm is down, Emma takes that moment to swoop in, and to David's surprise, instead of aiming her blade at Hook, she uses her free hand to grab his head, and angles her lips against his, kissing him with so much intensity that Hook's blade drops to the ground in his surprise. Emma kicks his sword out of his reach. Finally, after what feels like forever, she pulls away from him. She steps back just far enough to

"Looks like I found your weakness...I think this means I win," she says, voice barely above a husky whisper.

Hook splutters as she steps away from him, looking at Emma with wild eyes as if she completely caught him off guard. David can't exactly blame him. He never expected his Emma, his baby girl, might do something like that just to win a fight. And although he had his suspicions, that there might be something going on between the Emma and Hook, he never really thought it might make it this far, especially with everything they had to deal with in Neverland.

_Love finds you at the most unexpected of times,_ a betraying voice whispers in his mind. David wishes that he could quash it - Emma _can't_ be in love with Hook, the pirate - but after witnessing what Emma just did, the words just ring too true to ignore.

"I think that's enough sword training for one day, don't you?" David says when he finally finds his voice.

Emma flips her head to the side to look at him. Her expression is only slightly guilty and Hook takes that moment to recover, his characteristic self-satisfied smirk settling over his features.

"Perhaps the prince is right. We should continue this some other time, some other place with a little more_... privacy._"

"I think not," David says angrily, taking steps towards Hook.

Emma steps between them, holding her hands out. "Dad," is all she says, and despite how much David wants to move her out of the way and clock Hook, he doesn't because the look on her face says that she can handle it, and David knows that she can.

"Well, it's decided. I'll be finishing up the rest of your training," David says in a tone that leaves no room for argument because even though he trusts in Emma, he isn't going to give that pirate another chance to get close to Emma again, not if he can help it.

Killian smirks, but that smirk is replaced with a frown when Emma nods at David in agreement.

"Back to camp then?" David suggests, turning to walk back towards their campsite.

"But Emma," Hook says, voice strangely plaintive, "I'm not done with you."

David glances back to see Emma give Hook a small smile. "Who said I was done with you either?"

David draws a hand across his face. He is _so _not looking forward to telling Snow about this.


	9. The View

**Title: **The View

**For this prompt- Emma and Hook have their first date at a carnival!**

**Notes; **established relationship; this is their first "real" date

* * *

"What the devil is this stuff?" Killian asks as he pokes at the cotton candy with his hook.

"It's just sugar," Emma says, rolling her eyes. "Come on, taste it, you'll like it."

A sharp glint flashes in Killian's eyes, and Emma knows it's coming before he even says a word. With his good hand, he pulls her close to him so that he can whisper in her ear, "There are other things I'd much rather taste."

"I'm serious," Emma says, pulling away from him. "If you ruin this evening for me, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a year."

Killian grumbles. "Bloody hell, woman, you certainly know how to ruin the mood."

"Keep it in your pants, and take me to one of the booths. I want you to win me a stuffed animal," Emma says, amusement catching in her voice.

"Is this really something you do for fun in this world?"

Emma frowns. "Actually," she admits. "This is my first time at a carnival. It always seemed like fun in the movies and in books. I guess, I just wanted to try it out myself, see what all the fuss is about."

Killian's expression shifts from one of mild amusement into something more serious. "Come on," he says, snatching her wrist and pulling her with him towards one of the booths.

He wins her not one, but four large stuffed animals that they have to take a break to stow in the car before he leads her back around the park, and to the Ferris Wheel.

"Shall we conquer this like we conquered the beanstalk?" he says, raising an eyebrow in question.

Emma grins at him wildly, pays the ride operator, and climbs into the open car.

"Is this all you thought it would be?" he asks, studying her intently as they rise to the top.

"Even better because it was with you," Emma says. She doesn't mean to sound so cheesy, and she blushes, glancing away, but Killian won't let it rest; he never does. He drags her even closer to him and plants the softest of kisses on her lips.

Emma pulls away enough so that she notices they've reached the top of the Ferris Wheel. "The view from up here is amazing," Emma says, looking outside the car onto the carnival below.

"Aye, that it is," Killian says.

Emma glances at him to see that he is staring at her. She blushes yet again, and says, "You're not even looking."

"Why should I when I have the most beautiful sight of all before me?" he says with a warm grin.

Emma leans back towards him. Centimeters away from his mouth, she murmurs, "You're so infuriating."

"Mmhmm."

He closes the distance between their lips, covering her mouth with his. She should be used to it by now, being kissed like her mouth is as precious as air, but she isn't, and she doesn't think she ever will be. When he grabs her hand, she intertwines her fingers with his own. They remain that way, wrapped up in each other like in that moment, being together is the only thing that matters.


	10. Inked

**Title: **Inked

**CS Prompt- Emma & Hook go to a tattoo parlor! :D Nothing says I love you like brand spankin fresh ink**

**notes; ** set sometime after they return from Neverland. this turned out..._different_ than how I expected it would. somehow it went from crack to angst to fluff in a matter of 1000 words - idk what this is, but I like it :D

* * *

Hours ago, before she arrived at the bar, before Killian had decided to join her, before she he had offered her one drink and then another - hours ago, this might not have seemed like a good idea.

But now with the warmth of the whiskey rushing through her veins, it seems like the best idea in the world.

* * *

Emma wakes up in the morning with a headache so fierce that it hurts to open her eyes. It doesn't matter much, she doesn't need sight to know that she isn't alone in her bed, Killian's soft snoring alerting her to his company.

She groans. Killian isn't the worst thing she has ever done while drunk, far from it, but the tattoo, well, that is another story. She feels at her back right shoulder, hissing when her fingers touch the tender skin.

"Well, shit," she says.

"That's not quite the good morning I was hoping for," Killian says, and Emma groans again, this time for another reason entirely. She doesn't mean to react to the sound of his voice, but she'd never thought anyone could sound so sexy first thing in the morning. _It isn't fair_, she thinks bitterly. She doesn't resist when Killian pulls her towards him, and finally opens her eyes so that she can look at him.

His hair is sleep rumpled and he has a faint grin on his face as he looks down at her. "Good morning, love," he says, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"My head hurts and I have a very much unwanted tattoo, so, no this isn't a good morning," Emma says grumpily.

Killian chuckles. "It wasn't so unwanted last night when you were going on and on about it being a symbol -"

"Oh god," Emma says, remembering.

"- of something magical and full of hope," Killian says. "You quoted me quite well, actually. It was endearing."

"You should've stopped me," Emma hisses. She tries, unsuccessfully, to cross her arms over her chest. All the movement does is draw Killian's eyes to her bared chest. Emma forces back a blush. "Eyes up here, buddy."

"Aye," Killian says, his gaze lingering on her chest before moving back to her face. "Perhaps I should've stopped you, but who could resist the lure of matching tattoos."

_Matching tattoos,_ well, Emma must've blacked out at some point, because she certainly didn't remember that.

"Where?" Emma asks, hands moving quickly over Killian's skin, eyes searching.

"Same place as you, lass," he says, dragging her hands away from him. "On my back right shoulder."

Emma quiets for a long moment, and then she says with as calm a voice as she can muster, "So matching tattoos, huh? That kind of makes it official, doesn't it? We can't really hide from that."

Killian gives her a long, searching look. "Makes what official?" he says finally.

Emma narrows her eyes at him in annoyance. _He's being difficult on purpose -_ "Us, me and you, this thing we have that I've been trying to ignore since it started. Do I have to go on?"

"Go ahead, I'm listening," Killian says.

Emma lets out a heavy sigh. Mustering up her courage, she says, "I don't want to continue like this is some dirty little secret anymore. It's stupid, childish, and I - I feel like you deserve better than that. _I _deserve better than that."

"That you do. You deserve much better, and I plan to give it to you, if you'll let me," Killian says seriously.

Emma finally does blush then. "Hell," she mutters, "It's like we're getting married." She freezes at the look in Killian's eyes. "No, don't even think about it."

"And why not?" Killian frowns. "Do you not want that?"

Emma bites the inside of her lip."Not yet," she says. "I think matching tattoos is enough for right now, and besides..." She trails off.

"Besides what?"

"Besides," Emma says, staring at his chest in favour of looking him in the eyes. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life shackled to me?"

Killian's good hand comes up to cup her face, forcing her to look at him. "I wouldn't consider that a downside," he says, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Emma breaks down in hysterical laughter. "Are you really asking me to marry you?" she says in between breaths.

He wraps his arm back around her and says, his tone earnest, "Yes, I am."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Emma says, catching his gaze. "I could be - "

"The best thing that's ever happened to me," Killian says, smiling down at her. "Now, will you stop arguing, Emma?"

Emma can't help the smile that settles on her face. She beams up at him. "I love you," she says, for the very first time, not afraid to give voice to the feelings she carries deep inside.

Killian returns her smile with one of his own. He seems to lose himself in staring at her, and it is long moments before he says quietly, "Your smile is radiant, you know. You should show it more often." Clearing his throat he continues, "I love you, Emma Swan."

The moment is too much for her. She turns her head away again, feeling happy tears prickle at the back of her eyes. Grumbling, she says, "Get dressed. You're getting breakfast."

Killian sees right through her, stroking her back lightly. "Whatever you desire. And if I see your father on the way, well, I'll make sure not to look too cheery."

She snaps her head up to glare at him, she says in challenge. "Go ahead. It's you who'll get the black eye, not me."

"Well, that's quite a way to start out a marriage," he says, leaning down to kiss her and in that moment, Emma forgets breakfast, forgets her father, forgets everything except the feeling of Killian's lips against her own.


	11. Trojan Man

**Title: **Trojan Man

**For this prompt - Charming unloads Emma's groceries/shopping bags for her and finds condoms in the bottom of the bag. He freaks out in overprotective daddy mode and Killian keeps joking about it/thinks it's hilarious.**

**notes;** sorry about the title, I just couldn't resist - and the ending gave me some trouble but oh well :/

* * *

"I can help you with that," David says, grabbing up two of the shopping bags from Emma's over burdened hands.

"I - " Emma starts to protest. Sighing, she waves him towards the door to her new apartment. "Thanks," she says, following him inside the apartment.

"I'll finish unpacking the car. Can you start unloading my stuff?" Emma asks him as they set the bags aside on the kitchen counter.

"Of course," David says. He watches her leave and then turns to the mounting pile of all the things they'd purchased for her new apartment.

He gets to work, washing and putting the fruit in the fridge, placing the boxes of snacks in the cabinets hanging over the sink, and making a pile of things to go in the bedroom and bathroom while Emma travels back and forth, bringing in more and more bags. David reaches the bottom of one bag with only one last item waiting to be taken out. He picks up the box and reads the label, trying to figure out where it might go.

He reads it once, blinks slowly, and then reads it again as if that'll change the words written on the box.

_Trojan Pure Ecstasy - Feels like nothing's there!_

It is a box of condoms. David is holding a box of condoms in his hands, a box bought by Emma, his daughter and - the world just seems topsy-turvy for a moment, nothing making sense.

Emma chooses that moment to walk in and when she notices what he is holding, for a minute, all they do is stare at each other awkwardly while David fumbles with the package of condoms - _feels like nothing's there _- in his hands.

"Emma what do you - I mean, why..." David manages to get out.

Emma blushes heavily, and starts to say something, but ends up just gaping at him.

"They're just condoms," Emma blurts out after a long moment of continued silence.

"I know they are," David says, blushing as well. "I just mean, well, why...do you need them?"

"Because we like to keep it safe, mate," Hook says, strolling into Emma's apartment like he owns the place.

"_We_?" David says, red starting to already blur his vision.

"Yes, Emma and I, _we,_" Hook confirms with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I - " Emma starts but is cut off by Hook, who snickers and says, "You wouldn't want a mini-me on your hands, now would you?"

"Killian," Emma hisses, but by then it is too late; David has already crossed the room. In one swift movement, he punches Hook in the face, and the crunch of his nose breaking beneath David's fist is only satisfying up until the moment David looks at Emma. She looks so disappointed that it actually pains him.

"Emma," he says, voice apologetic. "I was just trying to -"

"- defend my honor, yeah, I know, but really, you don't need to," Emma finishes.

"Yeah, I do," David stresses. "You're my baby girl."

"But I'm not a baby, and I haven't been for a long time. I can handle myself, and I can certainly handle Killian," Emma says.

"Hey!" Hook says, voice muffled as he holds his hand over his nose, trying to slow the bleeding.

Emma turns to glare at him. "You, don't speak. Just - help David finish unpacking the groceries while I get the rest of my stuff out of the car."

With that said, she turns and walks back out the open door and David and Hook to stare at each other in uncomfortable silence.

"I wasn't trying to do any harm to your daughter's honor, mate," Hook says after a moment. "I was just trying to lessen the awkward tension in the room, you know, lighten the mood."

David sighs. He can choose to remain angry at Hook, or he can choose to trust Emma's judgment, forgive him, and finish helping her unpack her things.

Choosing to be the bigger man, he opts for the latter. David tosses a towel in Hook's direction which he catches deftly, and says, "Alright, Hook_,_ clean up your face and help me with Emma's things."

Hook wipes at his nose with the towel, rinses it off, and then hangs it around his neck. He heads over to where David is working and grabs up a bag of things to be taken into Emma's bedroom.

"I suppose," Hook says, lingering, "that you should start calling me Killian now. Hook isn't my real name, and I think we should be on first name terms, since neither of us is going anywhere anytime soon."

David levels his gaze on Hook, sizing him up, and has the painful realization that Hook, however annoying he might be, is right. At this point, after all they'd gone through in Neverland, after Hook had been given every chance to turn and run without ever taking it, and with the reality of his relationship with Emma made so abundantly, painfully clear, David sees that he really has no choice in the matter.

"You're right, _Killian_," David says with a sigh. "However," he continues, voice low and dangerous, "If you ever speak to me about my daughter that way again, your nose won't be the only thing I break. Do we have an understanding?"

Killian smiles wanly. "That we do."

"Good," David says. "Now that we've cleared that up, hurry up and put those things away, Emma's coming with more bags."


	12. Eyes on the Prize

**Title: **Eyes on the Prize

**For this prompt- Emma/Sports Bra/ Hook and his flirtyness Overprotected Charming!**

* * *

The weather in Storybrooke decides to take a turn for the worse a week after Emma moves into her new, un-air conditioned apartment. Killian, with the addition of Snow and Charming, are helping her clean out her living room and set it up the way that she wants it, and it may be 80 degrees outside, but it feels like 100 in her apartment.

Killian has stripped out of his usual leather into the more comfortable cotton clothes that Emma bought for him, but he is still hot. Emma isn't faring much better, her shirt sticking to her in ways that accentuate her form and leave Killian trying to think about of anything and everything that isn't her.

Snow goes out to find Leroy to see when he can help Emma set up her air conditioning, and so it is just Charming, Killian, and Emma in the apartment, trying to lift a bookcase and set it against the far right wall. Emma leaves Charming and Killian to it, gathering up the books and knick-knacks to be put on the shelf.

"Lift it this way," David says, trying to turn the shelf the absolutely _wrong_ way.

"But no, that's not, - if you'll just let me -"

"I can handle this side, just -"

"Wait, you're doing it wrong, mate!"

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Emma says, and Killian thinks she is coming over to tell him and Charming off but instead her turns his head to glance at her, and she is peeling off her thin shirt. Killian's eyes widen as he devours the sight of all of Emma's bared skin. She is wearing one of her sports bras that she wears when she goes out for her daily run, and it might be the heat getting to him or just Emma herself, but Killian has never seen anything sexier in his life.

"Eyes on the prize," Charming says dangerously.

"Oh, they are," Killian replies, gaze never leaving Emma's body.

"Really?" Charming says, and that is all the warning Killian gets before his feet erupt in pain. Charming has dropped the whole shelf on his feet. Killian curses, struggling in vain to move the heavy thing.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma says, walking over to them.

"My hands slipped," Charming says apologetically as he helps Killian lift the shelf off his now aching feet.

Emma shakes her head at them. "Well, be more careful. We don't want this to end with a trip to the hospital," Emma says, walking away again.

When she is out of earshot, Killian hisses, "That was uncalled for."

"I'm just trying to keep you focused. You never know what might happen if you turn your eyes away for just a second. You could end up on the floor, the entire shelf on you, if you're not careful enough," Charming says with a "fuck you" smile wide enough to rival Emma's own.

Killian glances at Emma one last time, and then turns back to Charming, "I'll keep that in mind," he says, and together they heave the shelf in to its place.


	13. untitled 2

**Title: **untitled

**For this prompt - Can we have a Captain Swan where Emma and Killian are being open and honest before each other, and intimate, thinking it's just them, and then when Killian gets up and leaves to go to bed or whatever, Charming steps in and at first Killian thinks Charming is going to be pissed at home intimate he and Emma had been, but then Charming surprises him and thanks him for what he has done for his baby girl?**

* * *

After another long day of searching for Henry, everyone returns to the Jolly Roger for much needed rest. It is late when Killian realizes he isn't alone on the deck, and he find Emma sitting on the floor, her back pressed against the railings and her head in her hands.

"Swan," he queries softly, walking over to her. She lifts her head to look at him, and the lost look in her eyes takes Killian aback. Killian has never seen her look so unguarded, and the hopelessness in her gaze...

"Swan, talk to me," Killian says, sitting down beside her.

"I was just thinking of Henry," she says quietly. "It's cold out tonight. I wonder if he's somewhere warm."

Killian doesn't offer any reassurances to Henry's condition because it would just be a lie. He has no idea if the boy is warm, whether he is sleeping peacefully or whether he is caught in a living nightmare.

"Henry is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Emma continues. "He gave me hope when I thought that there was none left. He made me believe in family, he made me believe in love again. And now he's lost, god knows where and -"

Emma breaks down, sobbing. She puts a fist to her mouth to muffle the sounds, but some still break free, heartbreakingly painful noises that make Killian ache inside.

"I lost him, and I don't know if I'll ever get him back," she breathes out harshly in between body-wracking cries.

Killian doesn't think, just gives her the only comfort he can. He wraps his arm around her, pulling her into his embrace, and says, "I can't even fathom what you're going through. I've never had the opportunity of being a father, no one has ever given me the chance." He pauses, thinking of Baelfire and his rejection. It had hurt that Baelfire had never given him the chance, _still_ hurt that the boy had proved him right in the belief that he was just like his father. "I guess, I'm just not father material," he muses softly.

Clearing his throat, he continues, "I may not understand what you're going through, but what I do know is that you'll get him back."

"And how do you know that?" Emma says, twisting in his arms to look at him. "You _can't_ know that."

"Yes, I can," Killian says simply. "Because I know you, Emma. You risked everything to get back to him once before, fought tooth and nail just to make sure that your son wouldn't be alone. You'll find him or you'll die trying, and as I'm not going to let anything happen to you, finding him is the only thing you can do. Besides, would your boy really want you to give up this easily?"

Emma makes a choked noise, somewhere between a laugh and a cry. Looking at him with wet, red rimmed eyes, she says, "Henry believed in me when everything said to do otherwise. I think it's time I start doing the same."

Killian stares into her eyes and sees the newfound determination in them. Emma swipes at her face, wiping away at the last unshed tears. Slowly, she releases herself from his grasp, but before she can pull away and before Killian realizes what he is doing, he draws his hand to her face. She twists her head to stare at him again.

He doesn't know what to say. Her cheek is soft against his hand, and he finds himself rubbing small circles into it with his thumb. Emma blinks up at him, a look of amazement on her face. Killian can't imagine what she is seeing in him that would give her that look, and he gulps when a small smile forms on her lips.

"You and Henry, you're a lot alike. You both make me feel like - like I'm worth something more than the life I thought I deserved. You've given me a reason to believe in myself again, and I don't know how to say how much it really means to me, how much you...really mean to me," Emma says. She looks away for just a moment, but when she looks back there is a light in her eyes brighter than any Neverland star.

Killian gulps again. He realizes that he is still cupping her face with his hand, and he starts to pull away but Emma captures his hand, stopping his movement. She draws his fingers against her cheek, and then brings his hand to her mouth, where she places a kiss so soft against his knuckles it makes Killian's whole body tremble. He is sure that now his expression mirrors her earlier look of wonder, because that is exactly how he feels. With one simple gesture, Emma has managed to stun him.

He looks into her eyes, searching for some sign that this is a trick, that what has happened isn't real because it just feels too good to be true. However, all she does is smile at him furtively. Killian's mouth feels dry, and he still has no idea what to say. It is a rare occasion that something leaves him at a loss for words, but Emma, just_ Emma_, seems to be doing that more and more often.

She carefully disentangles their fingers. "I think I can finally get some sleep now. Goodnight, Killian," she says, standing up. He echoes her action, standing up as well.

"Goodnight, Emma," he says quietly, and watches as she walks below deck until she disappears. He turns to walk back to the helm, but footsteps on the deck make him turn around, thinking that Emma has come back. When he sees who it is, his expression falls, and he relaxes his face into something approaching his usual expression of cool indifference, waiting for Charming to start tearing him a new one.

"I was worried when I couldn't find Emma in her room," Charming says. "She hasn't been sleeping."

"True. Most nights she keeps me company," Killian says. He doesn't say it like he usually would, without innuendo. He has no urge to piss Charming off tonight.

"Do you get sleep?" Charming asks.

Killian raises an eyebrow. "Are you worried about me as well?" He drawls. "Look, _prince,_ I'm not your daughter. I don't need you to look after me, not that she often needs it either."

"No, I -" Charming lets out a huff of frustration. "I didn't come up here to argue with you."

"Good, because I'm not looking to argue. I suggest you get back to bed. We've a long day ahead of us," Killian replies. He waits for Charming to head back down below deck.

However, Charming holds his ground and says, "Look, what I'm trying to say here is thank you."

Killian raises both eyebrows. "Come again?"

"I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done for Emma. I heard the whole conversation, and I knew she had been worried, I just didn't think it had gotten that bad - and though I might have preferred for her to confide in us, after listening to your conversation, I'm glad she went to you. This whole time, I've been concerned that Emma's trust in you was unfounded, that you'd just cut and run at the first sign that things weren't going your way and we'd be left floundering. But, Emma was right, you two understand each other, and I've come to realize that maybe I've judged you wrong all along. You really do care about her, don't you?"

"I do," Killian says truthfully.

Charming nods at him, and turns his back to Killian, on his way back below deck. "For what it's worth," Charming says, twisting his head to look at Killian, "I think you and Henry would get along well."

Killian nods, unable to voice just how much Charming's words mean to him. "Goodnight, prince," Killian finally says.

"My name is David," Charming says. "Goodnight, _Killian_."

With that Charming disappears down the stairs, and Killian is left alone with his thoughts, feeling less alone than he has in a long, long time.


	14. Deceptive Beauty

**Title: **Deceptive Beauty

**For this prompt - In Neverland, they need to deal with mermaids (or any other female creatures haha) and Emma gets jealous. And Snow notices.**

* * *

Emma and Killian are trekking through the forest of one of the islands together in search of any clues to Henry's whereabouts when a beautiful woman wearing nothing but a sheer dress steps out from behind one of the trees.

"What the hell?" Emma says. She stares at the woman for a moment, surprised by her sudden appearance and drawn in by her beauty. Realizing what she is doing, Emma shakes her head, reminding herself that she is in Neverland and that this is a potential threat. Her first instinct is to go for her gun, but Killian just smiles, says, "Why, hello, love," and starts walking towards the woman.

"Killian, what the hell are you doing?" Emma demands, grabbing him by the arm to stop his movements.

The woman turns to Emma then, and suddenly she is no longer human. Her face shifts, claws forming where hands once were, jaw elongating and razor sharp teeth growing in her mouth. Emma pushes Killian out of the way just in time to get tackled to the ground by the creature.

Emma struggles beneath the she-beast. When it tries to bite her, she slips a leg between them and knees the creature hard enough that it slides off of her. Emma has time to glance at Killian and see him staring at the creature, still in a smiling daze, before she is overcome again.

The creature's now clawed hands shoot out, aiming to wrap around Emma's throat. Emma punches the creature as hard as she can, drawing blood from both her own knuckles and its face. This barely deters it, and soon Emma is struggling to breathe as its hands surround her throat, its nails digging into the skin of neck. Emma grabs at the hands around her throat, staring into the hissing, spitting face of the hell-beast.

_I refuse to die like this,_ she thinks, but she doesn't know what she can do to prevent it. The claws are tightening around her throat and her vision is starting to go in and out.

There is a whooshing sound and suddenly she can breathe again. She drops to her knees, catching her breath, as the creature falls to the ground, dead, two of Mary Margaret's arrows shot through its skull. Emma closes her eyes to the sight, listening to the sounds of Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Gold securing the perimeter.

Hands touch her shoulders. "Emma, are you okay?" Killian's worried voice echoes in her ears.

Emma rubs at her neck, working the blood back into her veins. "I've been much better," she bites out. Now that she can breathe again and can feel more than the pain of her neck, she notices that she is shaking.

"You idiot!" Emma says, standing up and turning to face Killian.

"What?" he says. His mouth falls open and he stares at her dumbly, much like the expression he was wearing while staring at the creature.

"You walked right into danger without even thinking!" Emma says.

"I don't know why you're so angry. It's not like I chose to be put out of commission," Killian says.

"_Really_?" Exasperated, she throws her hands in the air, and storms off in the other direction. She hears footsteps behind her and she turns to Hook angrily, intending to tell him off again. Instead, she comes face to face with Mary Margaret.

"Emma," Mary Margaret starts, a confused expression on her face. "You're upset, and I completely understand."

"He just walked up to it, didn't even spare a second thought to me, as if he only had eyes for it," Emma hisses.

"Emma, honey, that's kind of what succubae do. They have magic that entrances men. Killian couldn't have stopped it if he tried. He's lucky that he had you there to save him, just as I am lucky that I was there to save you."

"_Lucky_?" Emma huffs. Muttering, she says, "He probably would've been happier had I not intervened at all, the way he was looking at her."

Emma claps a hand to her mouth as Mary Margaret turns widened eyes on her.

"Emma are you -"

"Don't say it."

"- jealous?"

"No," Emma says quickly. "That would be ridiculous, idiotic..." Emma trails off, staring at her hands. She can feel a blush rising on her skin, and she furiously tries to force it down to no avail.

"I -"

Emma glances up at Mary Margaret, who is giving Emma a considering look. After a moment, she says, "You nearly died, it's obvious that is what's upsetting you and not anything else."

Emma knows what Mary Margaret is doing, and she is eternally grateful to her for it. "You're right," Emma confirms. "Thanks," Emma murmurs after a moment.

Mary Margaret gives her a small smile. "Your secret is safe with me."


	15. untitled 3

**Title: **untitled

**For this prompt: Valentine's Day, Emma takes Killian to her master suite for his "present" he's so well deserved. *wink* They come to find out they aren't alone to enjoy themselves . . . (couple of your choice) decides to take a V-Day spree in the room next door!**

**notes;** sort of a sequel to this, at least it's in the same verse. this is total smut, if you're looking for plot, you've come to wrong place

* * *

"I can't wait to get you out of this thing," Killian murmurs against her neck.

He slides his tongue along the overheated skin, a motion that makes Emma's breath hiccup. She draws his hand around her, pressing it against the flat of her stomach so that he can rub circles into her stomach with his fingers. He kisses the bend of her shoulder and then sucks on the skin.

"Killian," she says, words half a moan.

"Are we begging?" Killian smirks into her shoulder; Emma can feel the curve of his lips as he grins into her skin.

"If you keep doing that, I just might," Emma says, a smile playing at her lips.

She lets out a soft sigh that turns into a moan when he slides his hand lower, dragging the skirt of her short red dress up her thighs. She'd bought it especially for the occasion of him taking it off of her. The dress is silk, so it feels good when Killian slides it against her skin. And when his fingers brush over the edge of the bottom - Emma bites her lip to stop the moan from escaping. She loves it when he touches her - he makes her feel so wanted, so needed with every touch, like she is the only thing he can think about.

"Come on," she says, pulling away from him. She grabs him by the hand, leading him to the bed.

Emma crawls on top of it and giggles wildly when he tackles her from behind. He flips her on her back so that he is leaning over her and she is lying across the bed.

"Hey, beautiful," Killian says softly, trailing his fingers along the inside of her thighs.

He pushes the dress up her body and helps her remove the article of clothing. Emma reaches around her back and unclasps her bra. Killian reaches over to tug it off of her, but she stops him, pushing his hands away.

"You're still dressed, buddy, and I'm in my underwear. That won't do," Emma tsks.

Killian laughs. "Alright, alright," he says, strips his button down off, and removes his slacks and socks.

"What happened to the boxers I bought you?" Emma asks, raising an eyebrow and blushing simultaneously as she realizes that he was going commando underneath his pants.

Killian shrugs. "Is this really what you want to talk about right now?" He waggles his eyebrows at her.

"No," Emma agrees. "Actually, I'd much rather _not_ talk."

She reaches out and pulls his head down so that she can kiss him. Her tongue darts out to duel with his, and she licks at the inside of his mouth, savouring the taste that is so uniquely him. He reaches a hand between them, tugging the bra off her shoulders. Emma grins, pulls back so that he can pull it off of her completely. Killian pushes her down on the bed. She sighs, stretching out languidly on the soft mattress.

"Mmm," Killian says, devouring her body with his eyes. He bends over her so he can trail kisses along her abdomen as he settles himself in between her legs.

"Don't you want me to - we can change positions and I can do you as well," Emma suggests as he pulls her underwear off.

"I've never heard anyone make sex sound so unsexy," Killian snorts, throwing the discarded underwear to the side. "No, love, this is the season of giving, and I intend to give."

"That's Christmas, you idiot, I - _oh_."

Killian's tongue teases her clit, alternating between long, slow licks and short, fast ones. Emma squirms, pressing her body against his tongue as he continues his motions. He swirls his tongue around her clit, before moving lower, tasting her. He slides his hand between them, probing her with one finger. Emma is already open for him, parting easily around the invading appendage.

She clenches around his finger as he strokes it in and out of her in time with the movements of his tongue. She fists the sheets in her hands and bites her tongue as the sensations roll over her. When Killian sucks her clit in his mouth, Emma lets out a small cry as every nerve ending alights with pleasure. He alternates between licking and sucking, fanning the flames of her arousal. When he adds another finger to the one stroking her insides, she cries out again, this time louder than before.

"Come on, love, I know you're almost there," Killian murmurs before attacking her with his tongue yet again. Emma shifts her hips, increasing the pressure on her aching clit. Killian is right, she is so close. She just needs a little more - just a little more.

He grazes his teeth against her clit, and Emma loses it. "Killian," she calls out as he orgasm washes over her. Her inner walls clench rhythmically around his fingers, making her body soar to new heights of pleasure, and it is long moments before she is able to see clearly again.

Killian slides his hand from between her legs and Emma watches as he slowly licks her release off his fingers. He grins at her wickedly before climbing up from between her legs, settling himself above her.

"Wait," Emma says softly, still trying to catch her breath. "I want to -"

She shakes her head and rolls them over so that she is atop him. She straddles him so that her clit is pressed against his cock. In a leisurely manner, she slides her body against him.

"I like where this is going," Killian murmurs. Emma smiles - he sounds just as affected as her, and when she grasps him in her hand, he shudders. She angles him in the right position, pressing the head of his cock against her opening, and then takes him inside her.

She holds onto his hip for leverage as she sinks lower and lower until the base of his cock is pressed against her. He fills her completely, and Emma gasps when she moves back up, the feeling of him dragging against her inner walls shooting sparks of pleasure through her. A fire begins to build low in her belly again, and she closes her eyes as she moves up and down, meeting the upward thrusts of his hips.

When she opens her eyes again, it is to see Killian watching her ride him with an unfathomably intense look on his face. A moment later, he sits up so that she is seated in his lap. He kisses her hungrily, dragging her against him. Emma whimpers into his mouth as the movement makes him hit the secret place inside of her. He grins and echoes the movement, and then does it again and again and again until Emma is breathless with pleasure.

"You're going to make me - _fuck,_" Emma hisses as he does it again.

_Two can play at that game._

She kisses him hard and then pulls away, angling her head towards his neck. There, she places small kisses and sucks on the skin until it is red. Killian stutters in his movements, and then speeds up. He lifts her up and then slams her back down, making them both tremble. Emma is sweating hard, her body feels like it's on fire, and the flames just keep building higher and higher.

She bites down on Killian's neck, not hard enough to break skin, and he gasps. _Victory,_ she thinks but then cries out as he releases her hip and slides his hand between them, fingering her clit. Sparks shoot through her again, and it takes everything she has to hold herself up. She rolls her hips against his as he lightly pinches her clit between his fingers. It isn't enough, and she makes sure that he knows it by biting down on his shoulder again.

"Bossy," he murmurs, increasing the pressure on her clit. When Emma licks over the bite mark on his skin, he lets out quite possibly the sexiest sigh she has ever heard and thrusts into her. Her breath hiccups as the motion sends her sailing over the edge again. Her inner walls tighten around his cock and he fucks her straight through her orgasm, his hips moving at a pace that is almost brutal, and it is everything Emma needs.

A third orgasm hits her, and she mumbles incoherently against his skin, clinging to him desperately. Killian follows her over the edge, groaning as his orgasm hits him. When she finally feels in control of her body again, she struggles to climb off of him. Her knees threaten to buckle beneath her, but Killian catches her before she falls, pulling her against his chest.

"Gods, love, that was - you are simply amazing," he murmurs into her hair.

She feel sticky all over, hot, and wet - she feels absolutely wonderful. Emma makes a noise of contentment as she rolls off of him. She tugs a pillow from beneath Killian and places it beneath her head, getting comfortable on the bed. Killian props his head up on his elbow. "This might be my favourite holiday," he says, unabashedly staring at her naked form.

"Yeah, yeah, you say that about every holiday," Emma says.

"But it's _true_," Killian argues.

Emma shakes her head at him, closing her eyes. She feels his breath ghost over her skin, and then he kisses her temple gently. Emma opens her eyes to see him giving her the same intense look he was giving her earlier.

"I love you, Emma Swan," he says seriously.

"I thought girls were the ones who are supposed to get sentimental after sex," Emma comments, grinning. When Killian merely raises an unimpressed eyebrow at her, she adds, "Alright, I love you too."

"If I have to pull it out of you..."Killian mutters in fake annoyance. A moment later, he fixes her with a look of confusion. It doesn't take long for Emma to figure out why.

"_Victor_," Ruby's voice filters through the walls.

Emma blushes to the roots of her hair. _Oh. My. God. _

"Were we that loud?" Emma demands, mortified, but Killian's too busy laughing to answer.


	16. Bowled Over

**Title: **Bowled Over

**For this prompt- Family Bowling Night! emma teaching Hook how to bowl**

* * *

"This isn't going to work," Emma says. "You're doing it all wrong."

"I am not, Swan," Killian argues. "You told me to throw the ball and that's what I did."

"Well," Emma says, frowning because she realizes that this is partially her fault for not explaining the rules better - but who in their right mind would actually throw a bowling ball? Captain Hook, aka Killian Jones, that's who.

"You're supposed to roll it," Emma stresses. "Like this."

She throws the bowling ball underhand down the lane, watching it roll. "Yes," she cheers under her breath as the bowl knocks over the pins. A perfect strike.

Emma glances back at Killian who is frowning at the bowling ball in his hand. "What's the point of this again?"

"You mean the game's objective or the point of me making you come with me?"

"The latter," Killian replies, fixing her with the same look he gave her when she told him he had to join her in this excursion.

"I'm trying to show Henry normal," Emma says, gesturing to the young boy who was currently chatting with the bowling alley's owner.

"Yeah, you said that, but - why me?" Killian says.

"Because," Emma says, walking over to him. "You're a part of my life, a very important part of it, and I want Henry to know that. Besides, he likes you."

Emma looks over at Henry who spots them. He waves, grinning at Emma and Killian before turning back to the owner.

"Well, I'm happy to be here, then," Killian says gruffly. Emma looks away from the intensity of his stare. She still isn't used to the looks he gives her sometimes.

Killian seems to understand and draws her attention away from the moment. "Should I go again?"

"Sure," Emma says.

He picks up the ball and this time, rolls it down the track. Emma snorts at Killian's dismal failure to hit any of the pins.

"Oh, shut up, Swan," Killian says. He curses under his breath, stopping as soon as Henry joins them.

"Don't worry, Killian, you'll get better," Henry says. "I was awful at first too."

"Awful?" Killian says as Emma clasps her hands to her stomach, laughing so hard that tears start to stream down her face.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asks, smiling up at her.

"She'll be fine, the bloody woman. You," Killian says, dragging Henry's attention away from Emma. "Teach me how to bowl. Your mother's useless at it."

"Hey," Emma says, finally able to catch her breath. "I thought you said I was brilliant!"

"It seems I was mistaken," Killian replies dryly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he says drolly.

Emma is about to respond to that, but then Henry tugs at her shirt. She turns her attention to him.

"Um, am I interrupting something here? I can go if you want," Henry says.

Emma raises an eyebrow at him. Pulling him to her, she says, "You're too grown up for your own good."

She glances up at Killian who is watching her with a look that can only be described as adoration. Emma blushes and looks away.

"Come on, kid, let's show the Captain how it's done."


	17. Hanging by a Moment

**Title: **Hanging by a Moment

**For this prompt: How about... Emma and Killian get caught in a net in Neverland Jack and Kate style. It doesn't have to be the exact scene, but you know**

* * *

One moment they're walking through the forest, the next they're hanging from a tree, 40 feet in the air.

Emma twists and turns against the tightly bound ropes, trying to break free, but it only serves to get her and Killian more entangled. Finally she stops struggling and for a long moment, she just stands there, cheek pressed against his.

"Well this is fun," Killian breathes into her ear. He chuckles lightly, a throaty sound that makes sparks tingle along her skin. She flushes red, breathing heavily. She is practically wrapped around him, her leg thrown over his and his arm pressed against her stomach.

"Not really my idea of a good time," she replies. "How the hell are we going to get out of this?"

"Well, I have my hook, I could cut us out, but the fall might kill us," Killian says, glancing down at the forest floor below.

Emma nods. Killian is right, they're too high above ground to risk cutting themselves out of the net, but it is also too dangerous for them to remain in such a vulnerable position, especially because they don't know who set the trap and why.

_So, what to do?_

Emma bites her lip as she considers her options. There is only one thing she can do, but she has no idea if it'll work or not. She hasn't tried to use magic since she and Regina saved Storybrooke together.

She twists her head back so that she can look at Killian. "I'm going to try and break our fall," she says.

He quirks both eyebrows at her. "Break our fall? How?"

"I'm going to cast a protection spell on us," Emma says. "I've done it before," she adds quickly at the unconvinced look on his face.

His expression doesn't change however. "Since when could you do magic?"

"I'm the product of true love. I am magic," she says softly.

"You're magic?" Killian gives her a dumbfounded look. Shaking his head slightly, he sighs and says, "While I'd really like you to elaborate on that, I think it's best we don't waste anymore time hanging about."

"Cut the rope," Emma says. "I'll cast the spell."

Killian struggles in the confines of the net until he is kneeling between her legs. Emma flushes again. It's not exactly the way she imagined _this_ would happen, not that she'd been imagining something like this at all.

"The view from here is amazing," Killian says, smirking up at her.

"The longer you keep talking, buddy, the less likely I am to remember to include you in this protection spell," Emma says.

"That isn't very nice, love," he says, but he starts to cut away at the bottom of the ropes anyway, making a hole for them to fall through.

Emma focuses on trying to cast the spell. She still doesn't know what it means, her being magic, but that isn't going to stop her from using it to her advantage. _Magic always comes with a price_, Henry's earnest voice echoes in her ear, and then Gold's voice - _You must ask yourself why am I doing this? Who am I protecting? __**Feel it**__._

_For Henry_, Emma thinks, _I need to get to Henry._

She feels the magic wash over her like a wave of warmth, and then she is falling through the bottom of the net, Killian's hook obviously having done its work.

"Killian!" she says worriedly, but then his hand slips into hers and she focuses on that feeling as they fall to the ground together.

They land with a thud, but Emma feels nothing but a lightness to her bones, as if she were a feather falling to Earth. She lies on the ground for a moment, eyes shut. _It worked._

"Emma," Killian says, not releasing her hand. He rubs his thumb in circles around the back of her hand as he pulls her towards him by the belt loops with his hook. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says, opening her eyes to meet his worried gaze. She offers him a small smile."Are you?"

"Still alive and still in one piece," he says. He releases her hand and stands up and then offers a hand to help her to her feet. She accepts it gratefully.

When she has wiped as much dirt and leaves off of her as possible, Killian says, "Come on. We don't want to linger here, no doubt whoever made this trap will be fast approaching. Let's head back to camp, check in with the rest of our group."

"Okay," Emma says, following him through the forest.

* * *

Emma clears her throat softly, staring at Killian's back as if it'll help her read him. "How did you know that it would work?"

Killian glances back at her. "How did I know what would work?"

"My protection spell," Emma says

Killian stops walking, turning fully to face her. He fixes her with a considering look and says, "I trust you, Emma Swan. I trust in your abilities. Do you think I'd be here if I didn't?"

"Oh," Emma says. It is weird, because she'd expect that after leaving him on that beanstalk and stealing his ship to save his enemy, he wouldn't trust her, but here he is, telling her that he does. She doesn't know how that is _supposed _to make her feel, all she knows is that what she does feel is grateful for it. She glances away from him for a moment and then returns her gaze to his, a furtive smile on her face. "Thank you...for believing in me," she says, almost shyly.

Killian offers her a genuine smile in return. "Anytime, Emma. Anytime."


	18. untitled 4

**Title: **Untitled

**Notes: **Direct sequel to ch. 7: untitled and ch. 8: done with you. I really love this one, so tell me what you think? There might be more to this in the future :D

* * *

"Emma...might be in love with Hook," David says quickly as he closes the door behind him. "Or at least she's heading there."

They'd left their camp hours ago to head back to the ship for sleep. David and Snow retired to their room, and it was only then that he thought it would be a good time to bring up what had occurred in the forest.

Seated on the edge of their bed, Snow runs both hands down the side of her face. "I _know_, they just keep looking at each other -"

"-and kissing," David cuts in.

"Kissing?" Snow cries out in surprise. She covers her mouth with both hands at the look David shoots her. "Kissing?" she repeats at a lower volume.

"Yeah, I caught them sword fighting in the forest earlier and let's just say that Emma sure knows how to take a man off-guard," David says, shaking his head at the memory of Emma using her lips to defeat Hook.

"What in the world happened at the top of that beanstalk?" Snow whispers softly.

David shrugs his shoulders. "I have no clue, but we need to stop this from going any farther."

That is when Snow fixes him with a curious look. David meets her look with a confused one of his own.

"I don't know whether that would be the best course of action," she says. "If Emma really likes him, really feels as strongly about him as we suspect, I don't think she'll take it too kindly if we try to meddle in her affairs. She isn't a child, she's an adult who has been making choices without our input for 28, almost 29 years. You know Emma, she's very independent. I think the only thing we can do is offer as much support and advice as possible."

David sighs. Snow is right. The baby girl he held in his arms for such a short time is all grown up, and she doesn't need him to tell her how to run her life. That doesn't stop him from wanting only the best for her however, doesn't stop him from wanting to protect her.

"But it's _Hook_," David argues, almost whining. "He's a pirate."

She gives him a small smile, shaking her head. "And I was a bandit when you met me. Is it really that different?"

_Yes, _David wants to continue arguing, _it really is_, but Snow is giving him that look that says "You're wrong, and I've already won, so why don't you just kiss me already?" - okay, so maybe that last part is just David, but -

"I just want to make sure she's okay," David says finally.

"I know," Snow replies. "That's all I want, too."

He walks over to where she is seated on the bed and leans down so that they're at the same level. He presses a gentle kiss to her lips and then says, "You should get ready for bed, I know you're as tired as I feel. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?" Snow asks, kissing him again. She places both her hands on his cheeks, smiling at him.

"I'm just going to have a chat with the Captain," David says.

"David," Snow says, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Really, it's just a chat. Trust me."

Sighing, Snow says. "I do trust you. Don't be long." She kisses him again, this time on his forehead and then shoos him away.

David straightens out and then exits their room. He heads back through the inside of the ship and up above deck where Hook is usually to be found. As he is ascending the stairs, Emma comes down them, looking flushed.

"Emma, I thought you'd gone to bed," he says, touching her arm lightly to stop her.

She fidgets for a moment and then looks up at him, chin poked out defiantly as she says, "I was just discussing where we are going to head out to tomorrow with _Killian_." Her words stick on his name, as if she is still getting used to saying it. She looks a little uncomfortable, but like she is unwilling to back down.

_She thinks I'm going to fight her about Hook_, David realizes as he stares at her. He sighs. _Why is Snow always right?_

"He's been very helpful in the search for Henry. I'm really glad he's on our side," David says.

Emma's eyes widen slightly, her expression surprised. "Me too," she stutters out. "He's been a life saver."

"I'm sure," David says with a warm smile.

They stand there on the stairs, staring at each other for a long moment, until Emma clears her throat and says, "Well, I'm tired and I'm sure you're going to want to start our training tomorrow before we go search for Henry. So, goodnight - Dad."

"Goodnight, Emma," David says and watches her as she walks down the steps and disappears into her room.

When she is gone, David climbs the rest of the way up the stairs and makes his way towards Hook. Hook's back is turned as he contemplates the night sky and David watches him for a moment, trying to see the man that Emma sees.

Hook came back. He didn't have to but he came back to Storybrooke to help, offered up his ship and services to Emma and them, and agreed to stop trying to kill Gold. Why would he do that? David frowns. There was only one possible explanation. He came back because Emma's words in the diner struck a chord with him; he truly did want to be a part of something.

And as David looks around the ship, he can imagine why - Hook literally had no one. Sailing by himself on this big ship for however many years, and it probably got damn lonely. Emma's invitation to join them must've seemed like water to a man dying of thirst, and especially coming from her considering the way Hook kept looking at her.

_We understand each other,_ Emma had said, and David is starting to think that they really did. Emma hasn't told David much about her life before breaking the curse, but he can imagine how alone she must've felt, thinking that he and Snow had just abandoned her. That loneliness was something that Hook and Emma shared, and David thinks that if Hook is anything like Emma, then he must be as desperate for a family, for a place to call home as she was.

_Maybe - maybe there really is something there._

"Are you going to keep standing there staring at me, mate, or are you going to say something?" Hook says, breaking the silence.

David opens his mouth, shuts it, and then opens it again. "I didn't know you knew I was here."

"It would be quite sad if a swordsman with as much years of practice as I wasn't able to tell when I was being watched," Hook drawls. Slowly he turns to face David. "I assume there was a reason for you coming up here."

"I just wanted to say...that you did a good job training Emma today," David says awkwardly.

"So, you didn't come up here to talk about the kiss Emma laid on me or to warn me away from the precious princess?" Hook says, cocking an eyebrow.

"Would you rather I tell you that I would rather you left my daughter alone? I can do that, but I'm trying to be a good father here, so what I'll say is this. If Emma chooses you, if you're what she wants then I won't argue with that decision. But know this, if you hurt her, I will hurt you. Do we understand each other?"

Hook gives him a steady look. "I understand."

"Glad that we're understood," David says. "You should get some rest, I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel and leading us to our ends and we need you at the top of your game in order to find Henry."

"He's the most important person to Emma, you know," David adds as an after-thought.

"I know. We'll find the lad and bring him home safe," Hook says.

"I'm putting my faith in you to live up to that promise," David says.

Hook smiles. "I won't let you down. Goodnight, prince."

"Goodnight, mate," David says and turns on his heel, walking back down the stairs and to his and Snow's room.

When he reenters the room, Snow is already asleep and he quietly strips and steals under the covers beside her. She snores softly and David pulls her against him so that her head is resting against his chest.

"Our baby's in good hands," David whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Slowly, he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	19. A Light in the Dark

**Title: **A Light in the Dark

**Inspired by this headcanon: Emma never received flowers from anyone, in Neverland, Killian offers her one of the most beautiful **

* * *

The brightly coloured fauna and gorgeous flowers only distract Emma for a moment before she turns to Hook and says, "So, which way should we go?"

She learned two islands ago that traipsing through the forest with no direction was a bad idea, so now she leaves it to him to plan the searches.

"We're at the southern edge of the island right now, so I say we head west, the Queen and your father head North, and the crocodile and your mother head east. You know the signal if you find anything. Avoid the plants and watch where you go. You never know what might be lurking in Neverland."

The teams had been decided when they first arrived in Neverland, pairing everyone in a way that was least likely to lead to someone killing the other. The crocodile in question, Gold, fixes Hook with an icy glare, but doesn't argue. He turns to Mary Margaret and says, "Come on, your majesty."

Mary Margaret shares a look with David and then turns to Emma. Emma nods at her, offering up a small smile, and then Snow follows Gold to the east.

David turns to Regina after they've gone and says, "Let's not waste anymore time."

Regina huffs, a vague look of disapproval on her face. "Lead on then."

They leave too and then it is just Hook and Emma left standing there. Hook crooks a finger at her. He cuts through some low hanging vines with his sword, and then Emma follows behind him.

As they walk, Emma lets her mind roam to thoughts of Henry. So far, every island has been deserted save for Neverland beasts, and though some have had signs of having been hosts to the Lost Boys, that is all there has been, just signs. She knows she shouldn't lose hope, not when they've only been there three days already, but it has been three days without Henry, three days with him lost in this world that Emma can barely comprehend. _What are they doing to him? What could they possibly want with him?_ These questions have been plaguing her mind since they sailed through the portal, and Emma still doesn't have the answers.

Frustrated, she stomps behind Hook. He throws her a glance over his shoulder, but doesn't say anything. His silence is unnerving - he doesn't seem the type to keep so quiet for so long. Emma can't help but think that he is thinking of Henry as well, and she wonders if he thinks it is hopeless, whether he truly believes that they will find Henry. She isn't sure she wants to know, can't afford to lose the hope that Hook has given her by bringing her here at all.

They continue through the forest in silence until Hook suddenly stops. Emma shakes herself out of her reverie, following the line of his gaze.

"Did you find something?" she asks. Her heart beats heavily in her chest, _maybe this is it - the clue they need as to where they're keeping Henry._

Hook hums lowly and then bends to pick something up. When he turns to face Emma, the wild hope that had begun to build in her dies because in his hand is a flower. Just a flower.

"A flower?" Emma says, suddenly furious. "You got my - we stopped for a flower?"

Hook looks taken aback at her anger. "This is a flower that only grows in Neverland," he says, cradling the cerulean blue flower in his hands. He brings it to his mouth, blowing on it slightly and the petals open, revealing a bright, fiery red center. Emma's stares at the beautiful flower as its petals move in soft waves. Hook crosses the distance between them, holding out the flower to her.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks.

"I'm offering this flower to you."

Emma stares at him, wide-eyed, as she accepts the flower. Deliriously she thinks, _no one has ever given me flowers before._

"Why?" she says.

Killian smiles at her in the way that always makes Emma's breath catch in her throat."You should know something more than Neverland's darkness. You should be able to hold some of its beauty. After all, it's _one_ of the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen."

He stares at her so intensely that it doesn't take more than a moment for it to click. He isn't just talking about the flower. He is talking about her as well.

_Oh, _she thinks.

"Thank you," she says quietly, and carefully pockets the flower, using that as an excuse to break the intense stare.

When she looks up again, he has already turned and started walking again. Emma moves to follow behind him.

It is late, and the search of the day had produced nothing. Emma retires to her room, wanting to be alone. She doesn't want anyone to see her cry, to see her break. When she is out there, with them, she needs to be strong, but in the privacy of her own room, she doesn't have to be.

The room is dark when she enters, and she closes the door behind her quickly, not thinking to turn on any of the lights. _Henry,_ she thinks as she slides down against the closed door, crying quietly, a skill she'd perfected a long time ago. Emma starts to remove her jacket - if she sleeps, she doesn't have to think - when she reaches a hand into her pocket and brushes against the flower that Hook had given her.

She gently pulls it out of her pocket, and surprise ends her tears when she finds it glowing in her hands, a beautiful dance of blue and red light in the darkness of her room.

_You should know something more than Neverland's darkness, _Hook's words echo in her mind and she lets out a small, hysterical laugh. How could he have known that she would need this? How could he have known?

He couldn't have, is the answer, and Emma finds herself crying again, this time over Hook's simple gesture.

_Thank you,_ _thank you, thank you_, she thinks feverishly, cradling the flower to her. When she finally moves to go to bed, she places the flower on her bedside table, letting the beautiful light lull her to sleep.


	20. Silly Boat

**Title: **Silly Boat

**In Neverland a frustrated Emma makes the mistake of calling the Jolly Roger just a silly boat and it can't be that hard to captain a silly boat.**

**notes;** sequel to ch. 7, 8, and 18. Part 4 in the "Emma's sword fighting lessons" series.

* * *

"Swan, behind you!" Killian shouts. He kicks one of his attackers, causing him to stumble backwards and then twists the sword out of his other attacker's grip in an attempt to make his way to Emma before the Lost Boy can impale her on his sword.

Emma and Hook had just made their way back to the beach, intending on getting some sword practice in before the rest of their party returned from their search, when they were attacked by four Lost Boys, who came running out of the forest, swords raised.

"I got it!" she shouts back at him, twisting away from one boy to face the other. She meets his sword with hers just as he goes in for the kill.

"Keep your eye on your opponents!" Killian shouts. Distracted by Emma, he nearly loses an eye as the boy he kicked over jumps back into the fray, slicing out at Killian's face. As it is, the slice marks Killian just beneath his right eye, leaving a stinging cut in its wake.

"Why don't you pay attention to what you're doing and leave this to me!" Emma says. She parries the blow and uses some fancy footwork to dodge another. Killian might almost be impressed by it. _Almost._

He twirls his sword around deftly, knocking back the blade of his opponent. Before the boy can pull his sword back up, Killian steps forward so that his hook is resting underneath the boy's chin. Killian raises a brow at him, but the boy just stares back up at him with defiant eyes.

"You've only had one lesson, Swan. And I don't think the trick you used on me will work on them," Killian shouts back at her as he decides what to do with the boy he has successfully pinned down. He isn't going to kill the boy, just the thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Besides, the boy could lead them back to where Greg and Tamara are keeping Henry.

He glances over at Emma to see her throw back her head, laughing. She has never looked more beautiful to him than she does in that moment as she takes on the two boys. "You never know, it just might."

"And I thought I was your one and only," Killian says mournfully. The boy that he has underneath his hook widens his eyes, and Killian has just enough warning to move away when the boy he disarmed earlier attacks him again.

They continue to fight, and somehow, Emma and Killian end up standing back to back.

"You hanging in there alright? I know things like this can be difficult in your old age," Emma says, breathing heavily.

Killian chuckles. "Love, I'm just getting started."

The battle continues until Charming and Regina come barreling out of the forest.

"Emma!" Charming shouts. Killian glances at him to see him unsheathing his sword, getting ready to join the battle.

Regina holds him back with one hand. "Let me handle this. Emma and Hook, step back."

Killian hooks Emma by her belt loop, pulling her back. Regina shoots out a fireball with her hands that goes just past his head, in the direction of the Lost Boys. Unfortunately, that direction is also the same as where the Jolly Roger is located. The Lost Boys, scatter running into the forest the way they came, and it is only blind luck that the fireball disperses before it can reach his ship.

"What in the hell are you doing? You could've set the Jolly Roger aflame!" Killian shouts, releasing Emma and walking towards Regina.

Regina shrugs her shoulders, looking affronted. "It looked like you two were in need of help. I was just offering my assistance," Regina says.

"_Assistance_? You call destroying my ship assistance?" Killian says.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, it's just a silly boat," Emma cuts in.

Killian turns stormy eyes on her. Charming starts to say something but Killian cuts him off.

"A silly boat?" he starts.

"Great, now we get to see the lovers quarrel," Regina says dryly, rolling her eyes.

Killian would contradict her - he and Emma are most certainly not lovers no matter how much Killian might wish it otherwise - but he is too distracted by the fact that Emma called the beautiful and magnificent Jolly Roger "a silly boat."

Nostrils flaring, he says angrily, "This 'silly boat,' Swan, is the reason why you're even able to search Neverland for your son. I'd think that you would be more grateful of that."

Emma huffs, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

Killian shakes his head, anger still pulsing through him, and throws his hand up into the air. "I'm done," he says, turning away from her. They have more important things to do, like following the trail of the Lost Boys that attacked them. This argument is silly and pointless; he has no wish to continue it further.

Emma however, doesn't take heed to that wish. "You said that once before and look how that turned out," she says sharply. He doesn't have to see her face to see the smug smile that covers it. Something comes over Killian then. Unable to stop himself, he turns back around to face her.

"Perhaps I should've stuck to my word, then," he snarls, successfully wiping the smile off her face. Buried thoughts that he had tried to keep to himself, thoughts that maybe it was a mistake, that Emma didn't need nor want him or his help suddenly bubble to the surface, and he finds himself stalking towards her, eyes locked with her blue ones, as he says, "Would you have preferred it if I had stayed gone, if I had just ran off on my 'silly boat' and left you without a way to find your son? I know I'm not the man you would've chosen to help you, but I thought that maybe you could ignore that in favour of the bigger picture. I guess it was just too much to hope that you would accept me without argument. You're right, I should've just stuck to my word."

He finishes, and Emma just stares at him in shock, gape-mouthed. There is a total silence for such a long time that he has time to come back to himself and realize that he has said much more than he should have, revealed much more of himself than he should have.

Killian closes his eyes, running a hand down his face in exasperation at himself. All those years of forcing any other emotion beside his hunger for revenge down, and now that he has opened himself up to something more than that, he is acting like an emotional wreck. When he opens his eyes again, Emma is still staring at him, but there is a different look in her eyes, as if she is just seeing him for the first time.

"I _do_ accept you," Emma stresses. "And there is no one else that I would've chosen to help me find Henry."

She steals a glance at Charming who is watching both Killian and Emma with extreme interest. For some reason, she turns bright red and then she shakes her head, as if shaking away an unwanted thought. She then meets Killian's eyes.

"I don't want you to be done with me," she says quietly, so quietly that Killian almost thinks that he imagined the words.

"Alright, Swan," he says.

Charming is the first one to break the silence that follows. "We should find Snow and Gold and then follow the trail those boys left."

"Yes, of course," Killian says, remembering what they came here for. \

_She didn't come here looking for you, mate._

_Aye,_ he thinks in response, _but I think she found me anyway._


	21. Revelations

**Title: **Revelations

**notes; **a short look into the scene that happens just before David and Emma meet on the stairs in ch. 18: untitled 4. Would you guys prefer it if I made the stories in this series its own separate fic or just left them scattered in here?

* * *

Emma tries to sleep, even starts counting sheep to try to wear herself out, but it is to no avail. She can't sleep because every time she closes her eyes, she either sees Henry's scared face, or weirdly enough, she sees Killian's expression of wonder as she pulled away from kissing him. She understands why the image of Henry is haunting her; she misses her son so badly sometimes it feels like there is a hole inside her that she just can't fill. However, it is that image of Killian, his mouth hanging open, his gaze wide and searching, that is throwing her off.

Since she can't seem to get either of them out of her head, she throws the sheets off of her and climbs out of her bed to go find Killian and see about their plans for tomorrow.

Emma heads above deck and finds Killian at the helm, a map in one hand and his hook resting on the wheel. She walks over to him, opening her mouth to say something but when he glances up at her, she stops in her tracks, for the look in his eyes is the same as the one he gave her when he told her he wasn't done with her. And gods, that look - vulnerable and open, like she is seeing his soul through his eyes - well, it completely catches her off guard.

She has to look away and clear her throat before she can voice the question she came up here to ask. When she meets his eyes again, the look is gone.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" she asks him.

"Is that really all you came up here to ask me? Swan, I'm disappointed," he says.

Emma rolls her eyes. "You'll get over it. The plan?"

He sighs theatrically and then crooks a finger for her to move closer. She approaches him and when she is standing by his side, he lays the map out and points to a space on it.

"We're here," he says. Trailing his finger through the drawn water and to an island hastily sketched on the map, he continues, "We need to get here. It's the next likely location for a Lost Boy hideout, and it's the next island we'll search. I'll have to sail all night to get us there by morning."

Emma studies the map carefully, glancing at the myriad of islands and markers drawn on it. "Did you make this?" she finds herself asking him. She looks up from the map, and instead of meeting his eyes, her gaze is drawn to his lips and the way his mouth forms around the words as he says, "I did."

"With one hand?"

He slowly raises a brow at her, his mouth curving into a cheeky grin. "There are many things I don't need two hands for, love."

Emma rolls her eyes at him. She fixes him with one of the usual looks she gives him when he is being an idiot, but the expression falls away quickly when she finds herself wondering _why. Why all the innuendo? Why not a real conversation?_

His words come to her like a distant memory. _No you're afraid, afraid to talk, to reveal yourself._

Maybe she isn't the only one who is afraid.

And now that the thought has taken a hold of her, she can't seem to shake it away, and she looks at Killian, regarding him in a new light. Slowly, the smile slips off his face, replaced with that vulnerable look yet again as he searches her face with his eyes.

"Emma?" he asks softly, voice barely above a whisper.

Emma continues to stare at him. She can't be looking at him like this, not when only days ago she watched the only man she ever loved fall through a portal to god knows where, not after Graham died in her arms, not after _everything_ - and why is her heart suddenly racing? It isn't like she _feels_ anything towards him - "it was just a kiss to distract him, nothing more," a voice whispers in her head and another responds, "if it was just a kiss, then why do you keep thinking about it?" - and suddenly she is assaulted by the memory of his lips on hers, the way he fit _just right_ against her.

_"Who said I was done with you either?"_ she said to him and as they stand there eyes locked with each others, she realizes that she actually meant it when she said that. She wasn't done with him, not at all.

"I - I'm tired," she says, flushing red as the realization hits her. "I'll see you in the morning."

She turns away from him, feeling the heavy weight of his gaze on her as she makes her way towards the stairs. She is surprised when she finds David heading up the stairs.

He touches her arm lightly, stopping her as she tries to move past him. "Emma, I thought you'd gone to bed," he says.

She doesn't want to have this argument, especially not after she has realized that Killian, _Killian, _is something more to her than she thought. She looks down at her hands, playing with her thumbs as she tries to think of a response. Finally, she looks up at David again and fixes him with a determined look despite her discomfort and says, "I was just discussing where we are going to head out to tomorrow with Killian."

"He's been very helpful in the search for Henry. I'm really glad he's on our side," David says.

His words genuinely surprise her, and not for the first time that night, Emma finds herself reevaluating her assessment of someone. "Me too," she stutters out. "He's been a life saver."

"I'm sure," David says, gracing her with a warm smile that makes Emma feel more comfortable about her newfound feelings than she was a moment before. If David is willing to not fight her about Killian, then maybe there isn't anything wrong with wanting to get to know Killian better, maybe what she is feeling now, this wanting to get to know the side of Killian that isn't Captain Hook, is okay.

She clears her throat and says, "Well, I'm tired and I'm sure you're going to want to start our training tomorrow before we go search for Henry. So, goodnight - Dad."

With that said, she heads down the stairs and back to her room. She flicks out the light and crawls back under her sheets, and when she closes her eyes, instead of seeing Henry or Killian's face, all she sees is darkness, and that night she sleeps without dreaming.


	22. Forever Wrapped in Moonlight

**title: **forever wrapped in moonlight

**summary: **Emma Swan does not believe in ghosts

**for this prompt: **Emma finds herself on a ship haunted by Killian;

* * *

Emma Swan does not believe in ghosts.

She is looking through an old ship in the Port of Boston for the latest bail jumper after she chased him onto the ship when out of the corner of her eye she sees movement, someone slipping through a doorway.

_Your luck's just run out._

She creeps through the wooden doorway, hand on her gun. She doubts she'll have to use it. Mr. Levin is a white collar criminal, no history of violence, just a history of taking money from places he shouldn't.

"Come out, Mr. Levin. There's nowhere for you to hide, and you really don't want to make me come after you."

The room is empty save for some furniture. _Huh._ She must've been seeing things.

She starts to leave when a cold wind rushes past her, making her shift on her heel, this time gun raised.

"You're not him," Emma curses. She lowers her gun and turns back towards the door of the cabin, but the man walks past her, cutting off her exit.

_What the hell?_

He is dressed in a long leather coat, a red vest, and leather pants. He looks like a pirate. Like a real life pirate, and she knows this is an old ship, but she didn't think that it would attract the type that like to dress up and pretend.

"You can see me?" the man demands, eyes wide.

Footsteps sound on the deck above her, and Emma curses.

"I don't know what you're doing here or what you're trying to pull in this get-up, but you're making me lose my mark, now, _move,_" Emma says.

He doesn't move an inch, still staring at her like she is the one acting crazy. Emma huffs, tries to shove her way past him, but stumbles as she - as she -

_moves right through him_.

It is like a bucket of ice has been dumped down on her, she shakes uncontrollably as she turns back to the man that she just _walked_ through.

"What the fuck?" Emma says, and that is how it starts.

* * *

She comes back two days later.

She doesn't want to, she doesn't even mean to, but somehow her drive takes her along the road to the boatyard. _This is crazy_, she thinks, **_you're going crazy._**

She steps onto the old ship. She is the Jolly Roger, and she has been sitting in these docks since she sailed into the Boston Harbor, crewless and captain-less, Emma learned from one of the harbor police.

"That sounds like the start of a ghost story," Emma had said, half-joking.

"There's a sliver of truth to every story," the officer said, smiling at her like he knew something she didn't.

Emma should've just stayed away, she should've taken that as a sign and driven back to her apartment. But she needed to know, needed to know for certain that what she saw wasn't some hallucination caused by - _whatever._

So, she makes her way back into the bowels of the ship, back down to the cabin she saw the man in.

He is sitting at a desk, back turned to her, but when she steps into the cabin, he turns.

"You're not real," Emma says after they've stared at each other for a beat too long.

"First time in two hundred years that I've been able to talk to someone and this is the conversation I have," he mutters, shaking his head.

Hands splayed out and bright smile on his face that reaches his twinkling blue eyes, he says, "I'm as a real as you, love. A little more dead, but still _quite_ real."

"Fuck," Emma hisses and backs away out of the door, swearing never to return.

* * *

She comes back the next day.

"Miss me that much, love?" he asks, lilting words with just a hint of seduction.

Emma leaves.

* * *

She fidgets around her apartment for two days, waiting for her next assignment and trying to forget what she saw.

It won't leave her mind.

She curses herself the whole drive out to the harbor, curses the dumb vision that is slowly making her lose mind.

"Can we do introductions this time, or are you just going to storm away again?" he asks when she finds him seated at the same desk again.

"Emma Swan," she says finally.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he says. "I'm Captain Killian Jones, or at least I was."

Emma leans back against the doorway, heart racing in her chest because she is having a conversation with a dead man.

"Oh boy," she says and slides down against the doorway until she is resting on the floor.

"I'd offer you a drink, but that was the first thing to go," he says.

He shrugs his shoulders, and gets up from his seat, walking over to Emma.

"You walk through me again, and I'm going to make sure to make the words 'eternal suffering' a reality for you," Emma hisses.

"Ooh, you're a tough one, aren't you?" he says, smiling.

Emma merely raises an eyebrow. His smile fades into a sigh, and he drops down beside her on the floor.

"You're no madder than I am," he says after a moment. "I don't know how you can see me or why, but I do know is that I'd despair if you left again and never returned."

Emma looks over at him, studying the way his brow furrows together and his lips thin into a serious line. _Oh god._

"Doesn't look like I'm going anywhere, buddy," Emma says, resigned to her fate.

The smile that lights up his face makes her shiver.

* * *

Emma Swan does not believe in ghosts, but she believes in Killian Jones.


	23. Untitled, Let's Be the Thorn on the Rose

**title: **untitled + let's be the thorn on the rose

**summary: **a first kiss scenario and it's continuation, M Rated. I imagine that this could happen in 3x05 if Killian tells Emma his backstory and his abandonment as a child.

* * *

_untitled - rated pg_

Hook finishes speaking, and Emma knows she should say something. She should tell him how much she understands just how deeply his wounds run, that she knows that pain like the lines on her palm. She should offer words of comfort or something, though she has never been the best at that - she never had the chance to comfort someone else because she was too busy trying to comfort herself during those long nights where loneliness was her only companion, tears her only friend. Or perhaps, she should ignore it, should move on like nothing has happened, like nothing has changed between them even though it feels like the ground has been shifting underneath her feet since the moment they met.

Except -

Except she finds herself looking into his eyes and staring at their downturned corners instead. She has never seen such tumultuous waves of blue - not even a storm stirred sea could match the chaos she sees in his eyes. No, she can't leave when he is pulling in each breath like it hurts him to do so. She can't walk away when he is looking at her like he is as lost as her.

She can't walk away. She can't leave. She can't do anything but what she does: steps into that tiny space separating them and presses a tentative hand against his bearded cheek. _Touch is comforting_, she thinks, and that's all this is, her comforting him.

She can't convince herself of this, she knows especially not when he leans into her touch and she can feel warmth spreading through her palm and working its way through her whole body.

Her chest feels tight and she realizes her breathing has slowed, in time with his, and with their hearts beating as one, Emma doesn't think anymore, she just acts. Placing both hands on his face, she cups his cheeks and pulls him into her.

Hook's eyebrows raise, he questions her with his eyes, but this isn't the time for questions. She doesn't want to think about that, she doesn't want to_ think._ She just _wants._

She kisses him softly, but once his lips start to move with hers, Emma loses all semblance of softness and gives in to the chaos. She kisses him with everything she has ever felt for him: hate, rage, sadness, humour, hope, and everything in between. She kisses him like she needs him because she does. The realization makes her sob into his lips because she _needs_ him, and she has lost so much that to feel this way now _hurts_. She doesn't want to need him, but here she is, kissing him, and his arms are wrapping around her and holding her to him like a lifeline.

And when they pull apart, she can't look at him, wet tears spilling down across her cheeks that he brushes away with his good hand. He continues to hold her to him while she silently cries. It takes her awhile to realize that he is speaking, but soon the words become more than just an unintelligible murmur and she hears him.

"Everything will be alright, Emma. _Everything_ will be alright."

She stiffens at that. It's too much, being in his arms, feeling this way at this impossible moment, and so she does what she always does when things are too much.

She runs. She hides. She pretends it didn't happen, _isn't_ happening.

And if Mary Margaret and David look at her with more than just suspicion when she joins them again, they don't say a word and neither does she.

She tries to convince herself that she is better for it, but when she lays down to sleep, all she can remember is the way he held her, so tight.

* * *

_let's be the thorn on the rose - **rated m**_

When she wakes up not an hour later, she feels tense, on edge - a rubber band stretched to the point of breaking.

He is looking at her. She can feel his eyes watching her, for how long she doesn't know.

Emma sits up and meets his eyes with the intention of putting everything to bed, all these mixed up emotions and half-thoughts but she lets out a gasp instead, looking away as if his gaze has burned her.

It has.

She is ignited. Her body, her very soul dances in the blue flames of his eyes. She takes in a deep breath to try to calm down the frantic beating of her heart. All she needs is one moment to collect herself, just _one_ moment, but he doesn't give her that chance. He moves swiftly and comes to a standstill by her side. He looms over her, his presence impossible to escape or ignore as he extends a hand to her.

"What are you doing?" Emma hisses quietly. She glances over at her parents to see them still cuddled up in each other's arms, fast asleep and oblivious to her plight. She glances over at Regina to find her in the same way.

It is just her and Hook.

Like before.

_She can't think about before._

"You need a drink and we need to talk," he says just as quietly.

"I don't and _we_ don't," Emma tries to say but the words die in her throat when she makes the mistake of looking him in his eyes again.

She takes his hand.

As soon as she is standing though, she pulls away from him. Even that small bit of contact was too much. She wipes her hand on her thigh without thinking, as if that will make the memory of their touch go away.

It doesn't work. Just like she still feels his lips on her, she still feels his hand in hers.

He takes a seat by their dead campfire, and Emma sits down beside him. She puts a good foot of distance between them, maybe because she doesn't trust him, maybe because she doesn't trust herself.

Hook takes off his coat, lays it down beside him, and takes out his flask of rum. He uncorks it and takes a long swig off the top. His throat bobs as he swallows; she stares at the scar on his cheek because she just can't look away from him.

When he hands her the flask, Emma tries not to think of the warmth around the rim from where his lips wrapped around it. She is successful, but only in the way that she doesn't think about that warmth because she is too busy remembering how well his lips fit against hers.

She drinks and drinks. She drinks some more, tips the flask back only to find it empty. She hands him the empty flask. Their hands brush, only for a moment, but it is enough. The warmth is settling low in her belly and with the combination of the lack of sleep and the alcohol, it's _just _enough.

"I kissed you," she says.

Emma turns to look at him, to see his reaction. He stills so suddenly beside her, she just has to, she _needs_ to touch him to make sure he is still there.

"Hook," she says desperately and moves towards him. Her hands find the open v of his vest. Her fingers brush against wisps of hair as she pulls him forward and closer to her. She can feel his heart beating beneath her closed palm, and it is as unsteady as hers.

She lets out a sigh. Emma doesn't know what she is doing anymore, as if she ever did.

"I kissed you," she says on a harsh whisper. "I kissed you."

"Yes," he says finally, _finally_.

It doesn't clear the air between them. It only makes it more clouded, tendrils of smoke that mist everything around her so that the only thing she sees is him and the way his eyes move across her face, the blue flames searching.

"I meant it," she blurts out.

"Emma," he says and she thinks he is going to pull her from the edge with his next words, to somehow calm the shaky ground beneath her feet, but instead he says, "I know," and the ground falls away completely.

He is the one to initiate the kiss this time and it isn't slow or gentle or sweet. It is raw and needy, sloppy and wet, and everything Emma needs.

She doesn't realize that they're falling back until they do. Killian hits the ground with a dull thud, lying back beneath Emma. This is the last place she should be, but in this moment, it is the only place she wants to be.

Her legs spread, and he shoves a knee between them while he continues to kiss her. Her nipples are starting to ache inside her shirt and moisture pools between her thighs.

Emma is on fire, but the question is, does she want to burn?

When his thigh grinds up against her clit, she knows the answer to that question. She lets out a whimper, so soft that no one should hear, but he claps his hand over her mouth anyway.

Suddenly, she can no longer restrain herself. Only an hour ago, she would've said that she could run away from this, but an hour ago, they had only shared a kiss, and now they are grinding against each other on the forest floor. An hour ago, she might have been able to walk away.

She won't be able to walk away now.

Emma humps against his thigh, searching for her release. More noises escape her mouth, muffled by his hand, tightly clamped around her mouth. She rubs against him just right, the right amount of pressure and friction - it's perfect and it's _so messed up_. Regina is only a couple of feet away. _Her parents_ are only a couple of feet doesn't make her stop though, only makes the need more frantic, only makes her more reckless in her movements.

And with the heavy weight of his erection pressed against her thigh, with all thought fleeing her mind, all she sees is him, all she feels is him, all she _knows_ is him. Captain Hook, Killian Jones, the man that has turned her world upside down.

Her hands tighten in his vest as she reaches the breaking point. A hysterical laugh bubbles in her throat, turns into a breathy, stifled moan when his thigh presses against her harder - reaches the breaking point? She has already sailed over that cliff, and now she is just waiting to hit the ground.

When she comes, it is to her own name, torn from Hook's throat like a final prayer. She stares into the flames of his eyes and grinds her teeth together to keep from screaming.

Emma releases his shirt, and he lets her go to roll off of him. She closes her eyes as all the thoughts she tried to ignore come flooding back, waves threatening to drown her. But then his hand presses to the side of her neck. Slowly she opens her eyes, letting his warm touch pull her to shore.

"Emma," he whispers.

She rolls on her side to face him. He could be her downfall, she knows. Killian Jones could destroy her whole world as easily as he destroyed the walls she'd placed around her heart. He could be her absolute undoing, and Emma is so terrified of that possibility that she trembles against him.

"Everything will be alright, Emma."

"You can't know that," she says.

"No, I can't. But I can believe. I have hope, I have faith in this - _in_ you."

Tears burn behind her eyes, but this time, she doesn't cry. The ground may fall away beneath her feet, but at least she knows this for certain, that he'll be there to catch her when she falls.


End file.
